Imidazolines may be used as corrosion inhibitors and/or rust inhibitors in a variety of applications including refinery operations, oil and gas well drilling fluids and pipelines therefor, and in storage containers for petroleum products. Other uses of imidazolines include, but are not limited to, biocides, herbicides, pesticides, and as additives for metal working fluids. Imidazoline compositions are typically provided as concentrates dissolved in solvents to allow delivery of a desired amount to a fluid. If imidazoline solutions are stored in a location where ambient temperatures drop below 0° C., the solutions may freeze, separate, or form sediment thus inhibiting the delivery of sufficient imidazoline to the desired fluid.
Alcohol-water imidazoline solutions are relatively low cost, have relatively low freezing points and are good solvents in locations that experience moderately low temperatures. However, alcohol-water solutions of imidazolines can separate, solidify, or otherwise become inhomogeneous at extremely low temperatures such as found in arctic locations. Accordingly, there is a need for imidazoline solutions that remain stable and clear at temperatures below about −20° C.
With regard to the foregoing, one or more embodiments described herein may provide an imidazoline concentrate, uses of the concentrate and methods of increasing a storage stability of the concentrate. The concentrate includes a reaction product of a fatty acid, an alkylene polyamine, a hydrocarbyl succinic acid or anhydride, and an alkoxylated alkylphenol component. The concentrate contains from about 2 to about 50 wt. % of the alkyphenol component.
In other embodiments, there are provided pipeline additives, oil well additives, and refinery additives. Each additive includes a reaction product of a fatty acid, an alkylene polyamine, a hydrocarbyl succinic acid or anhydride, and an alkoxylated alkylphenol component. The additive contains from about 2 to about 50 wt. % of the alkyphenol component.
In yet another embodiment there is provided a method for increasing a storage stability of an imidazoline concentrate. According to the method, from about 50 to about 95 wt. % of an imidazoline derived from a fatty acid, an alkylene polyamine, and a hydrocarbyl succinic acid or anhydride is blended with from about 2 to about 50 wt. % of an alkoxylated alkylphenol component.
The compositions and methods described herein are particularly suitable for additive solutions that may be used in extremely cold environments, such as in arctic regions. In addition to a greater storage stability of the additive solutions containing the imidazoline concentrates described herein, the imidazoline concentrates also may exhibit low flash points and low volatility. Other features and advantages of the compositions and methods described herein may be evident by reference to the following detailed description which is intended to exemplify aspects of the embodiments without intending to limit the embodiments described herein.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are intended to provide further explanation of the embodiments disclosed and claimed.